


Flights of Fancy

by twistedtastes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Bad Sex, Bad Touch, Bloodplay, Bondage, Breath Control, Cock & Ball Torture, Control, F/M, Fucking, Gun Kink, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Knifeplay, No Aftercare, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pain, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Sam On Demon Blood, Sub Drop, Subspace, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedtastes/pseuds/twistedtastes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg 1.0 removes their knives when she ties them up so they have no hope of escaping, John doesn’t show. Meg ends up putting on quite a show with Dean for Sam – after all he *does* like to watch. If you want to include Meg making fun of Sam for getting off on his brother, that’s icing on the cake. A lot of this chapter is based in the fact that Meg is clearly a class 1 Dom and knows all the tricks. It’s hopefully believable and side note sub space and sub drop should not be taken as lightly as Meg takes it. Aftercare is massively important to all involved!!! Sub drop and Aftercare is the main topic here. It’s important and doesn’t have to be the cuddly cute that everyone things. Sometimes all they need are rules and suggestions or orders. Dean is so an orders type of Sub, even if it was forced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In response to a request on spn masquerade.

It’s almost too easy to knock them out and tie them up, of course after a very through strip search; they had time and Daddy had told her she couldn’t touch Samuel but not a single word about the other brother. Dean was far game and he was yummy. She ached to touch and her meat suit liked it too, Dean Winchester was her type, at least physically and why not.  
  
She tied them to the pillars and looked them over, stripped down to boots and boxers which had been a shame she was hoping for something a little more adult rated but she would work with it. The eldest was first to wake and she moved behind him so he could take in how much trouble they were in.  
  
“Sammy!” he stage hissed and the youngest moved slightly but didn’t stir further than that. He huffed and tried to pull on the ropes it was useless and he went silent and she had to see what was happening. He was attempting to wriggle down and across the floor to get out of the ropes, it had to be painful but when it was pain or death she could respect that but it wasn’t going to work. She moved into view and he stopped and she rushed to stomp her foot on his upper chest to halt his movement the slight heel digging but not hurting him as he struggled to get out from under her foot.  
  
“Get off me you bitch!”  
  
“Now, now,” She pushed down harder with her leg and he stopped moving and fought to catch his breath for a few seconds before she slapped him across the face. “Understand that from now on you are mine and you will do whatever I demand of you. Do you understand that?”  
  
“Go fuck a duck.” Dean said and she slapped him again this time he spat blood out and glared at her. She returned it with one of her own.  
  
“I have all night and not being the one beat down, do what you want slave. I could always just focus on sleeping be-“  
  
“No, I understand what you want from me.” Dean stated without another second of pause and her grin widened.  
  
“Perfect, well we need to wait for little Sammy to wake up for the main show so how about you get everything ready.” She moved to stand directly over his face and reached down between her legs, she pulled his own knife out and slit her pants open; glad she went sans panties of any assorted order. “Eat me out until I am crying for your hard cock,” she reached down and grabbed his balls twisting them hard to grab his attention. His dick deflated and uninterested, “You will be hard and ready to fuck me or you will not like what happens to your and your brother.” The millisecond of fear was worth it and she sat down onto the older hunters face.  
  
Moaning when he set to his job, it wasn’t long before he must of forgotten who was on the receiving end as it talent increased, she felt her legs wanting to knock together and she let herself relax onto his face further. “Breath from your ears there whore,” Meg chuckled knowing the panic in Dean’s eyes and laughed again as he struggled to breath against her pussy lips and she wished she could purr when he sucked them into his mouth tongue flickering wildly and she shivered coming over his lower half of his face and swung her leg over for the moment. The new slave took deep breaths of air and fell back against the brick.  
  
“Still not hard Slave? Not much longer before baby brother wakes up and we need to give him a good show. Guess you need to lick me out again, do it till it gets you hard, maybe this time I choke you, think you’d get off knowing your place.”  
  
“Fuck you.” Dean couldn’t help himself and the slap was enough to make Sam stir beside them.  
  
“No Dean, you will be fucking me. Now, you have some work to do. “ She swung her leg back over and sat back down this time careful to avoid his nose. "Use that tongue you like to wag around so much. Make it feel good for me baby or I will make your regret it." she promised him and it still was a few more minutes before he started to actually work her up into a nice buzz again. She knew he was skilled, the man left a trail of happy single night stands in the towns he pulled out of but she figured he had wanted to make them happy. She moaned and rolled her hips into his mouth when he started to nibble on her clit.  
  
"Fuck yes, there you go slave you know how to make it good. Harder, I'm not one of your human bitches, show me how you want It." she growled grabbing the back of his neck, her nails digging into his neck as he hissed into her lower lips.  
  
"I want you to make me cum all over your face, then maybe I'll make your brother clean up my mess. Would you like that?" she laughed at the dirty look she received at her poking.  
  
"Not a fan of baby brother?" she chuckled again and tightened her nails into his neck again. "Doesn't matter what you fucking want. You are a slave, you will do what I want. Remember it’s this or I start on Sammy."  
  
Dean didn't reply just went to work twice as hard on her clit, then started to fuck her meat suits tight virgin hole with his talented tongue, she was shivering again in a few minutes but made sure to hold back. While she didn't want to cum again until Sam was watching she did get louder. That was part plan, part skills on Dean's part. He licked and teased and tormented her and she fucking loved it. The biting and pulling would have hurt a human but Dean didn't want to be gentle with her and she would wait until after the fact to tell him it was the real Meg's first time.  
  
Now, now the fun was about to start as she could sense Sam starting to wait and she moved her hips faster spreading her slickness over Dean's face before slipping slightly, Dean's chin slipping into her hole and she gasped holding everything still and in place before she started to fuck herself as much as possible on his chin. She knew it took him by surprise and she also knew that Sam was awake by the sharp hiss of shock to their left. She was too wrapped up to say anything at the moment and rode Dean's face into her second wave of pleasure, she could feel her slick running over his chin and down his neck and into his mouth and she just grinned.  
  
"Well, who knew that would be decent. Got new respect for all parts of your mouth now Dean," she pat his face before claiming a spot in his lap and cuddling into him as she turned to look at Sam. "What did you think Sammy? Did you like the show? Like me putting your brother in his place? It looks like you enjoyed it, looks like you are getting hard already." Grinding her hips into Dean's crotch she frowned and looked back to Dean, "Still not hard, I guess I will have to teach you a lesson after all. Don't worry about Sammy, I think he's gonna like it."  
  
Meg grinned and pushed herself off of her prey and moved to stand behind the younger of the two men, “if Dean won’t play the game then I will have to play with the brother that is ready for me.” She swung her leg over Sam’s pinned two and started to lower herself. “Then I’ll start cutting him just before he starts to cum, he’ll get all confused and say hard inside me. I’ll ride him until the sun starts to rise. He’ll be passed out but I’ll keep his body the way I can use it.”  
  
“Stop! Dean called and couldn’t stop himself he refused to let his brother be victim to something he could stop and he would end it. At least the current threat and take it onto himself, he tried to think of every sexy thought but nothing worked. “I’ll try this time.” He finally mumbled and it felt like defeat. He knew it was when the demon moved back to Dean’s lap.  
  
“Trying is all I was asking.” She almost purred to him as she reclaimed her position and started to grind down into him, this time he let the sensations pulse through him. The body she was in was young and tight and unbelievably warm. Dean bites his lip to hold back a moan as she rode down onto the head of his cock. While he had a problem being noisy she did not and groaned her name as she pushed down again her crotch getting wetter as she pressed into his hardening cock.  
  
“That’s better dean-o, come on baby get all nice and hard. Fuck me while your baby brother watches as learns.” This halts the growth for a few minutes before he’s distracted again. It doesn’t take too much, a few muttered Latin words on her part and he is blissed out on the feelings of lust. She reaches down between them, leaning back but still grinding down onto his balls as she unfastens the buttons and zipper on his pants.  
  
Surprise is all she can offer at what she sees when she pulls the jeans apart and she licks her lips, running her finger over the cock laced in silky panties and she winked at him. “Kinky Dean-O, I like it baby, did you know this was going to happen. Her hand tightens around him and he hisses at the touch and she can see his body attempting to pull away but the ropes stay firm and hold him in place.  
  
She rocks back forward, this time rolling her hips as she presses firm along the line of his body and turn her head to watch Sam who remained tied to the other pillar cock still trapped in his jeans and it seemed wrong. She rolled off Dean almost regretfully but it would be better this way. She reached and quickly undid Sam’s pants finding normal boxers she pulled him out and let the semi hard dick stand tall and winked at him.  
  
“Sexy Sammy, very nice shape you have going on.” Commenting as she rolled back onto Dean and sunk down like his dick was also out and she could ride it, both of them grunted at the rough contact. Finding the perfect position Meg started to grind down onto the head of Dean’s dick covered in the panties and nothing else. Both of them were left gasping within minutes.  
  
The dry humping went on for another five minutes while Meg started to suck on his neck and strip him of his top where she could. Marking his skin with her sucking hickeys or nail marks anyone would know who this body was a slave for. She started to rock into him again and looked down, his eyes were blissed back out again and he let her dry hump him enjoying any sensation. She heard a soft moan from the left and turned to see Sam and she grinned then bit down on Dean’s shoulder so Sam could watch as she started to fuck the dick head, the force of her thrusts this time pushed panties and part of his dick up into the virgin pussy. Not enough to break the girl’s vows but it was a tease to say the lease and Meg craved more.  
  
Meg moved her legs to either side of Dean and lowered herself down onto her knees Her hot dripping pussy pressing into his pantie and cock as she slowly started to ride him more teasing then taking but when she looked to the left and saw how blow out Sammy’s eyes were she knew what she needed to do.  
  
“Time to fuck Dean,” she whispered as she turned her head back into his neck and reached down between them and pulled his dick out of the panties and pushed them under his balls so they were also free. “Gonna feel so good,” at this she turned to look at Sam their eyes meeting then he looked down to where their bodies would be joining.  
“Gonna ride you so fucking good your eyes will roll into the back of your head and you will be begging me to let you cum. Can you ask me to fuck you baby? Just a couple words and I’ll sink down so slow onto your cock that you-“  
  
“Shut up for a minute.” Dean stated finally after such a long time of silence and she blinks and does as he wishes for some reason and he blinks the bliss of her haze away for a second and looked at her.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Why not?” the aware Dean is gone again and slightly blissed is back, “now come on baby, and beg me.”  
  
“Please fuck me.” Was the best she was going to get and she set to it. Not stretching the vessel and just slamming down onto the large Winchester cock and feeling the girl’s virginal slip be destroyed and a new wetness started to add to the slick of her pleasure and Meg grinned, this moment alone made it perfect. It would only get better when Dean found out.  
  
“There we go baby,” Meg started back up and she knew she always had a temptation to talk during sex but she had an audience this time and had to give him a good show. “Fuck up into my pussy, fuck me raw. Oh baby I wish I could trust you with your hands free, I bet you feel real good massaging my tittys.” Using just the muscles in her legs Meg starts to move. Every fifth fuck down onto Dean’s cock no matter what she was doing or saying she would look to Sam who was completely hard at this point.  
  
“Fucking gonna milk you dry of come baby, want you to fuck this hole apart spoil it for any other male after you. So big and hard, it won’t take a lot of work.” She moans and reaches between them twisting her own clit as she rode down onto him faster. She heard the gasp beneath her as she tightened around him after time she dropped onto his full length.  
  
“Come on baby, fuck up with those hips show me you want me. Fuck up into my pussy, show me what a nasty little fucking whore you are.” Her rose red lips forming a silent ‘O’ when she watches Sam finally lose grip on himself and started to cum all over the front of his own jeans and boxers. The groan was the dirtiest sound that Meg had every made on earth including when she died..  
  
“Oh fuck me, look at that your brother getting off on us fucking. I think he likes you dean.” She felt the slight pumping Dean had been doing stop and she tightened around him to force him to remain hard. Knowing if she wanted to torment them she would have to change the game slightly. Sam was blissed out and blinking across from them, he looked a little out of it but was still tuning in to what was happening across the room from him.  
  
“Come on back to the group Sammy, wanna make sure you are watching while your brother fucks me raw.” She promises him moving up on Dean’s cock to take just the tip into her pussy and worked the muscles closed around just the head milking it for all she could. The soft flutters and gasps that Dean gave to her was well worth it and he fact that Sammy was moaning like he was ready to go round two didn’t hurt either.  
  
“Fuck boys, I don’t know if I will be able to let you know, I need two new slaves.” She grabbed into Dean’s chin and holds his face to look into her eyes as she sunk slowly inch by inch back down onto his cock. She could see the pleasure racing across his face, pupils blown in arousal. While she could still see hate the overwhelming need to cum was taking over in Dean’s mind and it wasn’t much longer before she would have him begging her to let him release; then she would ask again. “Do you want to be my pretty new slaves? Ready to fuck me at the drop of a hat, she looked over to Sam knowing his would interest Dean and started to rock down onto the cock faster knowing he would have to be distracted  
  
“Prepping one another for me in the morning, sleeping together to stay warm. I might even let you play with one another. Then when you are really good and my real slaves in mind body and spirit we won’t have to use the ties anymore.” She picked up her speed on Dean’s cock knowing that the words were not doing it for the man but she would shame him by making him cum during the chat with his brother.  
  
“You’d like that Sammy? Stretching your brothers hole open slowly every morning, wake up and give him a blow job, slowly waking him so he can return the favour. I mean look at those lips, those are cock sucking lips. I will have to learn to share with a slave so pretty. “ Her own words were starting to work on herself, she didn’t think they would have that much of an impact but it was clear she knew what was on her next wish list.  
  
“After you both have your cocks hard and wet you’d open up each other’s asses, because when we get home the things I am going to do to your asses. Open them slowly then fuck them open with dildos and beads and then for your first times I’ll let your brother take your virginity. “She fucked down harder and knew she re-opened some of the wounds but just fucked harder and ten down and grinding, rolling him around her walls he brushed every inch of her and she gasped in pleasure her one leg starting to cramp. It wasn’t like it mattered to her and she pushed it aside , now she wasn’t riding so much as grinding and humping into the dick, her hands between them rubbing her own clit.  
  
“Oh fuck me Dean, god fuck yes I want your cum so far up this pussy!” she shouted getting distracted for a second before blinking and looking to Sam who was half hard again and she smirked. “Fuck yes, Dean you are going to cum inside me in fifteen more strokes.” She looked back to Sam and smiled she wondered if Father knew how kinky his vessel really is.  
  
“Sammy you are going to count.” She told him and smile widening as she moved up and kept eye contact with Sam as she slammed down the first time. It was a few seconds delay before the word one was called up from Sam.  
  
“He follows my instruction so well,” she purred looking back to Dean and grabbing his chin holding it to watch her as she slammed down a second, third and fourth time as Sam called them out.  
  
Meg leaned down into Dean’s personal space so they could have a conversation without Sammy hearing, the thrusts slow and random but they slowly made their way up to eight by the time she pulled back. “While little brother got off on you being used I know you need something else.” She licked the shell of his eye and bit slightly onto his neck before thrusting down and tightening around him as she did so.  
  
“I want you to fuck me so I can’t walk straight, I want to have a limp for days afterwards, I want demons to smell your cum all over me so they can know that Dean Winchester got beaten by the big bad demon bitch, they will all know I used you like the fucking whore you are, from that day on you will have to fuck every big bad you come across as they will want to mate you over my marks. Can you see it now Dean, you’d have a werewolf in your ass, a demon riding you and then everyone else using your mouth.”  
  
When she was finished she picked up the remaining thrust’s making it hard for Sam to stay on pace with them.  
Nine she grabbed his nipples when she thrust down, on ten she sucked on his neck to give him a hickey, eleven she found herself turning sideways to face Sam as she rode his brother. Twelve she reached down between them and stroked her clit then caressed his balls. Thirteen she played with her new toys and the same on fourteen. On fifteen she put together everything, she squeezed his cock every single inch that sunk into her, tweaked his nipples and flicked his balls all at the same time and she felt him unload into her virgin pussy.  
  
“OH! Fuck yes! There you go fuck this bitch’s virgin hole full of your juice! Oh fuck!!!!!!!!” Meg twisted and turned on his cock slightly as she rode herself into orgasm. Painting she grabbed onto Dean’s legs to hold her in place as she felt him start to slowly stop Cumming and settle slightly under her. “Fucked this virgin bitch pussy so good Dean, I think we need to do the other hole next.” She murmured rolling her hips down into his dick not moving at the moment. “What do you say Sammy?”  
  
Dean was left panting clinging to the ropes that held him in place as Meg finally climbed off his lap and dick and stepped away. It was relaxing to have some space between them finally but he should have known better as she moved over towards Sammy and this wasn’t permitted.  
  
“Meg, we had a deal!” he warned her as she turned and smirked to the older brother. The fog her words had created earlier leaving Dean now that she was removed from his person and he could think again. He felt ill at his body being used but refused to be sick in front of her.  
  
“Not gonna hurt him, just gonna give him a little taste. Daddy wanted me to pass along a message, I can’t think of a better way. Not after the ride you just gave me.” She almost purred to them as she straddled Sam’s lap and rubbed his dick along her pussy. His dick was still wet from his own cum and she moaned rubbing it around her pussy as Dean’s leaked out dripping over Sam’s dick.  
  
“Feel your brother’s cum on you baby boy?” Sam moaned and Dean winced and turned away not really sure what was going on but knew his brother was still being effect by whatever spell had been put over them. Trying to free himself just cause rope burn along his bare arms and legs and he stopped struggling looking over as Meg pulled out a knife.  
  
“Hey! I thoug-“  
  
“Shh Dean, its tasting time.” She told him pulling the knife edge along her arm she grinned and held it up to Sam’s face letting him first smell then lick the blood forming at her arm. The bewitched man sniffed then licked the arm over the cut. A deep groan sounding from his throat as he attacked the bleeding arm, sucking and licking the dripping blood. Dean watched as Meg chuckled and let Sam do what he wanted to her arm as she watched Dean attempt to get free.  
  
“Get your dirty blood away from his mouth!”  
  
“Don’t be jealous Dean, he’ll still love you. Probably even show you some physical love,” the demon laughing at the shudder the older brother gave. Sam had sucked about a pint of blood when she cooed at him and pulled at his hair.  
  
“Time to learn Sammy, think you can focus?” she asked her fingers laced in his hair and holding his head to the side as her black eyes meet with his blissed out and blown out eyes. His pupil’s hiding almost the entire colour his eyes normally offered. He nodded and licked his lips and she knew he was willing to do anything for at this moment. She grinned and reached around him to slightly slacken the ropes. Not enough for freedom but enough to wriggle and move.  
  
“Turn and face your brother,” she commanded as she used her powers to loosen Dean’s ropes move him 90 degrees to face Sam then tightened the ropes again before approaching him. While Sam could be control with some blood and nice words, Dean was another creature. One too righteous to be swayed by words and dirty blood as he called it. Thankfully she didn’t need his permission and now that the youngest was full up on temptation and hard as a rock again they would start. Dean would get with the program or be used. It didn’t matter either way to Meg.  
  
Dean was livid when Meg moved back into his lap, she had feed his brother her blood and now Sam was actually following instructions willingly like a slave, twisting and turning to move to face Dean. Whining when Meg straddled his brother and he wasn’t in place, Dean shuddered it was so wrong and twisted and he felt a hand between his legs. He found himself looking, worried what would be coming next.  
  
Megs hand plays over his balls and dick he is still soft and hopes to keep it that way but he doubts it will happen if she gets her way. Dean refuses to give any moan or twitch and focused on how wrong this was and how much he didn’t want any of this. He should have been paying closer attention to the demon because she was mid-sentence when he tuned in and realized she was shifting off him.  
  
“…gonna have to make you hard. Just remember that you asked for it.” Sam was in position finally and Meg lay down in front of Dean grabbing his hips and pulling them out and up from the pillar. He frowned slightly confused what she was going to be doing as she laid down over Sam’s leg her thighs resting on either side of Sam’s upper leg as she rocked her clit and wet pussy lips down onto his legs. Rocking as she slowly stroked a finger over the panty covered ass.  
Dean jumped then tried to pull away but the demon strength held him still. The finger teased and stroked a few times her hand between the panties and boxers his dick free and not showing any interest in what was clearly about to happen. It was the noises that was bothering Dean, his brother was clearly lost in pleasure and a high of whatever the spell was and the bitch’s blood. He watched as his brother strained and slipped the tip of his middle finger into the demon’s pussy. She moaned and her hold on Dean tightened as she thrust back onto the single digit.  
  
“Oh, your brother knows how to please a lady.” She moaned looking up at Dean. “Too bad you are interested I know your dick feels fantastic all twisted and rigid when I’m riding it. Gonna do it again, this time I’ll make it impossible for you to come and I’m gonna ride you till you pass out then let your brother take your ass so you wake up screaming. What do you say to that Dean? Think you’ll get off when your brother takes your virgin hole? I came when you took this meat suits virginity, thrust right up her cunt and made her bleed. Claimed her hole but fucking her raw. She will never have another interaction that is quite like the first, you remember your first.”

**To Be Finished.**


	2. Chapter Two

The entire time she was talking her fingers started to move the panties aside and stroke directly over his hole. He took a deep breath knowing there wasn’t much he could do, tied down with his only help fucked out of his mind Dean was on his own and screwed ten ways to Sunday. She kept moving her hips back and when Dean looked Sam had three fingers in the demons wet pussy and he shook his head.  
  
This was fucked up, he didn’t have words for how fucked up. When Meg’s hand was removed it was almost a blessing, almost because it was back a second later and this time it was wet.  
  
“What the fuck?” he exclaimed and tried to jerk away but it was impossible and her first finger was pushed into him slowly but steady. His body gave way to the intrusion and while it felt off it wasn’t a horrible sensation. Not all that welcome either but it wasn’t painful and he was almost thankful for it. It gave him something to focus on, something singular and small.  
  
“Your brother’s making me wet enough for the both of us Dean, I really should let him open you open. He’s fantastic at it.” She moaned thrusting back as her finger twists into his ass stroking for something. Searching for something and Dean Fights back against a primal need to let his legs drop for the finger to find what it was looking for.  
  
“Glad he’s such a lady’s man. I’m good, you clearly need the practice.” He commented as a second finger was added and together they did a hook movement and he gasped. His dick giving a shiver without his willingness or commitment to do so.  
  
“There we go!” she exclaimed clearly excited finding her goal as she started to rub it. It was only three pushes from her fingers that he realized it was his prostate and fuck if it didn’t have a direct connection to his dick. It had risen to impressive size and length since he only came about ten minutes ago in less than forty-five seconds.  
  
The demon actually purred somehow and he turned away unwilling to see the sex train that was taking place, he focused on the fingers in him stroking his prostate then he felt a rope being tied around his balls and he knew this feeling. He had gone to a few clubs over the years needing a release. Meg had created a home-made cock ring out of rope. Dean shoulders shook as she knotted it in place.  
  
“Fuck!” the demon exclaimed clamping down on his brothers fingers as she took Dean in the first time after pushing up from his lap, her fingers still pushing in and out of his lower body. “Don’t you just make a pretty picture.” She reached down and stopped Sam’s hand and pulled it free, her hand going to his and pulling the juices from his hands and transferring it to Dean’s dick. It stood tall and the head wet with Meg’s slick. Arms belted into place along his sides and legs tied together so they couldn’t be pulled further than a shoulder weight apart.  
  
“What should we do with our little pet Sammy?” she asked as she sat up onto the youngest Winchesters leg and grinded down onto him leaving wet patches as she watched the oldest squirm the angle of her hand causing a jump between pain and pleasure that was confusing at best and Meg could only watch the oldest in fascination. Clearly trying to deny his body what it craved and she wanted to make the man break in pleasure all the more.  
  
She wanted him screaming for her, screaming for her to ride him and let him come. She needed it like humans needed to breath and demons needed to kill. She needed this man on his knees at her feet begging her for more because he couldn’t stand being away from her. With that thought she gave Sam’s dick a pull, her hand slipping from Dean as she left Sam’s leg to go back to Dean’s lap.  
  
“No suggestion from Sammy, not shocked. He’s a little high at the moment. Second time shock and all that.” Meg grinned at Dean rubbing against his hard entrenched dick. “Any requests Dean? You seemed to like the prostate massage.” Dean couldn’t help but blush at her and just shook his head unwilling to help her rape him. She pouted for a long moment before reaching down and stroking his cock a few times. “I know what we can do, you should have asked for what you wanted.” She shamed him as she moved over to the table she had before to collect a few items.  
  
“I’m gonna chase you into subspace baby, then I’m gonna fuck my brains out on your dick, then I’ll leave you to your brother all tied up to do with as he wishes.” She moved over and sat between his legs looking him over before she reached out to stroke his balls. Then dug nails into the soft organs, Dean hissed and pulled away if his Dick had control it would have deflated Meg knew how to tie off a dick.  
  
“Gonna plug you up to give you something to focus on, I was watching you earlier. You liked me stroking your insides. I bet you would love a good pegging, me fucking your ass open. Holding you wide as I rode you into the morning.” Meg grinned when she pulled an unwanted moan from the unwilling Winchester. He looked shocked and shut down about two seconds later. She grinned this was going to be easier than she thought.  
  
“Gonna show you how good it’s gonna be when you are my slave. Sam’s already hooked on you being my cockslut. Gets off on it,” confirming her words Sam moans and rolls his hips upwards. “All of that will have to be another time baby, see this time it’s gonna be rough. Gonna try and scar ya up, mark you as mine. “ She moved over and placed the collected items around her then pulled Dean’s gun out from the back of her pants.  
  
“Only thing I got to plug ya with Baby,” Dean’s eyes widened and his mouth opened to start to bitch but Meg had enough and shoved a part of his top into his mouth, rope tied over it and knotted tightly behind his head to hold it in place. It was rolled up and thick enough that Dean now could only breath with his nose. “Don’t worry I’ll make it safer,” she promised leaving the safety on she took the clip out and the popped the round out of the chamber. She pointed it to the window over their heads removed the safety and fired. It clicked empty and she put the safety back on.  
  
She sat the clip aside for the moment and a substance that Dean didn’t want to think about too much but knew he needed every medical test in the book after this adventure she lubed up the gun and approached him again. Dean wished his dick reflected how not interested he was in this all.  
  
“Sammy, you watching?” Meg asked as she crawled back into her position from before, the moan she released as his fingers slid back into her wet hole was answer enough and she enjoyed the moment pushing two fingers back into Dean. Her fingers working in and finding his prostate again this time the fingers working together to milk to small object.  
  
Dean refused to let her make him enjoy it, but his body had other ideas. This wasn’t a welcome time and he would kill her the first chance he got. The gasp that rips from his lips when she adds a third finger is in-voluntary and the fact that his body is taking pleasure from this makes him feel sick. He wants to ask for her to stop but he can barely breath there was no chance in hell he was going to be permitted to talk.  
  
He tried focusing on something else but there wasn’t much to see in the room, she was opening him, and Sam was opening her. That was really the things to see in the room. He took a deep as possible breath when she removed her fingers knowing he was going to hate what happened next and he was correct when he felt the muzzle of the gun press at his hole then as it was nudged forward it slipped in. She pressed it into the trigger guard and then twisted so it was held between his legs and the grip was resting up the crack of his ass.  
  
His eyes remained wide and he tried to control his breathing but almost had a panic attack when Meg crowded his face. She blurred in and out of him for a few moments before he settled into the feeling of having a gun in his ass. It was terrifying on so many different levels and just wanted someone anyone to save them at this point because he just didn’t care anymore. But no one came and it went on.  
  
The slap to the face brought Dean back for the most part and he focused back onto Meg then seeing Sam beside him, his eyes still blown with the high but Dean could tell the spell was starting to wear off. Sam didn’t seem as interested in participating anymore, his fingers stopping and then starting over and over again. Clear that Meg wasn’t getting pleasure she pushed off the man’s hand and moved to sit down on Dean’s hard cock.  
  
“I like you like this, useable, fuckable, ready for me at any moment.” She slapped his face and Dean found himself focusing on the gun. It was probably the most stable object here. Unmoving, unwilling; kinda like Dean, it was a good focus point as he was moved back into position for Meg to fuck and the gun shoved further into his ass and he knew there was bleeding because of the sharp angles. He hissed at the new level of pain as Meg picked up the pace fucking him onto the gun and he started to hiss every thrust in pain.  
  
He hated that even the possibility of being turned off was taken away from him, she bounced on him freely, and she seemed to be in a new mood as slaps started to rain down every three or four downward movements. He knew she would be leaving marks, not bothering to remove any of the rings on her hands it was painful but not something he would complain about. At least not to a demon.  
This went on until Meg came on Dean’s cock her hands slipping around his throat as she tightened around his cock her hands tightened around his throat until his nose wasn’t able to breath for him and he was turning slightly blue. Dean was about ninety-seven percent sure that Sam had demanded she stop in some creepy voice before the hands were removed from his throat and he tried to catch his breath.  
  
Panic started to rise and Dean tried to push it down and instead found himself focusing on the gun. Letting it keep him focused, he let himself slowly start breathing. Deep in the nose, hold it and out the nose. It was easy, one two. Repeat. Easy. Dean felt himself start to relax into the pillar as he calmed himself down, falling away from the blows. Falling into nothing, the pain not a bother, the blood didn’t matter. It was perfection, his body just reacting as it was required as he drifted.  
  
Meg grinned widely as she watched the Winchester finally drift into the perfect sub space she had ever seen. Licking her lips she stood up and looked to Sam who was now just under the influence of the blood which really just made him more pissed off. Time for Meg to take a break and give them some time alone. She grinned at Sam who only glared at her knowing that speaking was pointless she almost left it like that but when she took one more look at Dean who was still straining in the new bondage she had added she couldn’t leave it like that.  
  
Moving over she pulled her lighter out and picked up the same knife she used to open her own arm earlier. Adding flame to the end of the knife she started to heat up the mark. “Remind Dean what I told him about being used when he wakes up.” She told Sam without bothering to look and leaning over the zoned out Winchester. She traced her hands over his shoulders and arms, then down his back and up his sides before back down his front and taking his dick in her hand.  
  
She meets and held Sam’s eyes as she stroked the oldest Winchester watching as the lighter heated up the knife that rested on the table nearby. She stroked him faster and pulled his head to one side with her spare hand. “This is a mark to prove that you are taken by something dirty,” she growled into Dean’s ear opening he would have nightmares about that statement for months to come. Without pause from the word dirty she leaned in and bites a nasty wound into the trapezius muscles, just below his neck and shoulder. Sam watched as the next chain of events happened too quickly to stop.  
  
The knife was pulled over and a brand add just below the new bite mark and then the knife used to cut the rope that led his brothers cock and balls in place was released. Two more strokes from Meg and a roar of pleasure was released from Dean as she milked him her free nails biting into his back with pleasure dancing on her face of the pain she was inflecting on the body in front of her.  
  
“Wish I had time to milk you dry but I’ll have to wait. Gives me something to fantasize about.” She told Sam looking over from the cum blissed out Dean. “He’s all yours little brother, be careful now. He’s gonna be needy.” She told him with a wink and disappearing from the room, not going too far she wanted to see what happened but she didn’t want to see the crash that was about to happen. Now it was a waiting game, she knew she they couldn’t win if they didn’t get both brothers on their side and now she would just have to wait for Dean to come around.  
  
The pain was blinding when Dean started to come back to himself, he had felt his release and he knew he had to come back from the  
blissed out world he had slipped into but he was sad to see it go. Whoever had been-Meg had stopped and just walked away. He could see her call for the elevator, while he knew mentally that he didn’t give a fuck about her. Good riddance really she was just an evil vindictive bitch that needed to be ganked but all he could do was watch as she left and his body started to fall apart.  
  
His entire life he had been in control of his own body, it was a part of his training from a young age to know just what he could and couldn’t do and in a few hours a single demon tore it all down around his head. He couldn’t catch his breath and he knew that he was hyper-ventilating and going to pass out shortly but then he couldn’t have to worry about what was happening with his body. It would either sort itself or it wouldn’t, that was when he heard his brother’s voice calling to him. Demanding he pay attention to him, focus on him and he blinked slightly but felt his body respond all the same.  
  
His breathing slowed enough that he could listen to the commands coming from his younger brother, “yes, that’s right Dean. Focus on me. That’s right. Great work big brother, knew you could do it. Now I need you to keep focusing, can you do that?” Sam was working on his bonds but clearly still tied up and Dean felt a little of the panic come back. How could his brother help him when he was still trapped himself.  
  
“Dean!” his brother’s voice snapped and Dean looked back to him. Eyes unblinking as they met the others gaze, “I need you to pick one thing and stay focused on it.” He gave his brother a few moments knowing he could speak with the gag. “Do you have your one thing Dean?” He asked their eyes meeting and he knew that he was his brother’s one thing. It wasn’t a shock since there wasn’t much else to pick from.  
  
“Good Dean, you are doing so well. I am going to get up and then set you free. “ the first cord snapped and fell away as Sam stated this to his brother and the next was faster. “Once you’re free we are going to get you out of here and cleaned up. I bet that sounds good. Get away from all this and relax in a nice bathtub, then a big soft bed.” Sam kept a running chat going and Dean was able to focus on the picture his brother was painting and not the overwhelming wave of shock his body was going through at the moment.  
Neither was sure how long it went on for but the praise kept up and soft instructions to keep Dean away from thinking at the moment, his body still tuned into listening and willing to drop back into sub space until he was freed from his bonds. When Sam slips free he grabs the knife and makes quick work of Dean’s bonds. The shock is back on the other man’s face as he falls forward not really for the sudden movement.  
  
“Shh, it’s okay I got you Dean, I’m gonna put some clothes on you and we will go. Okay? Can you help?” A slow nod and Sam hands him a top to pull on his finds pants and shoes buts nothing else as he goes back to him. He doesn’t comment on his underwear as he pulls the pants on and Dean whimpers. “Sorry, I’m sorry Dean. I will make it all better I promise. Can you make it to the hotel for me?” another nod and Sam is actually starting to get worried.  
  
“Doing so good, let’s get out of here yeah.” Dean leaning on him they slowly made their way to the elevator and down to the Impala. He placed his brother in the backseat without a complaint and almost ran to the front rushing back to the hotel. Dean’s hands were starting to shake when they stepped inside the hotel and his eyes flickered around the new location.  
  
“Everything okay?”  
  
“Bright, wheres?”  
  
“Gone, I’ll turn down the lights. You are safe here Dean. I will protect you. Gonna get you cleaned up now. Can you get out of the clothes again. Safe remembers.”  
  
“Safe.” It was a long few minutes before Dean started to remove the clothes muttering safe and Sammy as he stripped down and moved over to the bathroom standing in the doorway as if he was unsure what he should do next.  
  
“Go use the bathroom Dean, I will be in, in a few minutes to run the tub.” Sam said after a few seconds delay and Dean nodded and set forth with his new goal did just as was asked of him. Sam sighed and rubbed his forehead, he could feel a rising headache and knew this wasn’t going to end well. He could hear Dean moving around in the bathroom and knew he needed help but it would have to wait until after he had his brother settled somewhat. Another shock to the system could kill him and that was the last thing he wanted to do after the day his brother suffered through.  
  
He could hear whimpering from the bathroom and he took another minute to focus himself before he pushed in and went right over the waiting Dean. Still dressed he had caught sight of himself in the mirror. Bites and hickeys marked his neck and parts of his face where Meg had used extra pressure on his skin.  
  
“Sammy,” he comforted his brother as he moved over, rubbing his back and offering calming noises. “it’s gonna be okay, we are gonna get you into the tub get you cleaned up and get you into bed.” He promised as he started to help his brother strip. It was slow going but worth the movement as he managed to slip the now naked Dean into a warm bathtub. The water helping to relax the older hunter as Sam set to cleaning him up. He had a little bit of blood covering him but mostly it was the feeling of Meg touching him that Sammy was trying to get rid of.  
  
“Sammy,” Dean said and it was the only word he had used since he saw the marks cover his body, when the clothing left he had grown more silent and Sam sighed knowing what the tone meant.  
  
“Not tonight Dean,”  
  
“Please Sammy, please.” He pleaded and Sam just shook his head but stripped down to his boxers and climbed in behind his brother arms wrapping around the now clean body and holding him close. They hadn’t done this in years. The last time he had held Dean like this was the last time he came back from the bar crying. It had only happened a hand full of times over the years but Sam remembered each time that his brother was forced to do something sexual against his will.  
  
It broke his heart every time but they stayed like this for quite a while, Dean letting Sam give him strength and Sam taking comfort from the touch of his older brother. As they held each other Sam set to brushing and kissing the marks he could see with his fingers or a small peak to push Meg’s touch out of the way, it wasn’t sexual almost remembered Dean of the kisses his mother would offer him after falling.  
  
“Okay Dean, time to get out.” came the calm words about an hour later after every mark that Sam could reach had been touched and he could feel his brother starting to be a little more grounded, he wasn’t ready to be left alone but he wasn’t going to melt down from a lack of physical touch. “Let’s get your dried off and dressed up yeah.” He said as he slowly set to moving, making sure that Dean saw ever move as he went he climbed out and wrapped a towel around his wet boxers and let himself drip as he turned to Dean. The water was draining when Sam helped Dean climb out of the tub and into the towel.  
  
“Why am I being such a bitch?” Dean asked and it was clear that it was freaking him out more than anything else and Sam sighed rubbing his hand over his eyes and he started to towel his brother down knowing he would like the feeling.  
  
“You are on a drop, it’s like an adrenaline crash but more emotional.” Dean thought about this for a long moment it wasn’t really what he was looking for but it was an answer he could take for now.  
  
“Did I-“  
  
“You didn’t do anything wrong, you were perfect Dean, nothing else could have been expected. Don’t worry okay I got ya.” After drying both himself and Dean off he left his brother alone for about ten seconds before coming back with Dean’s almost never used pj’s and helped him climb into them. He moved them back out to the bed and pulls Dean over to his bed for the evening. “Just tonight, I need this Dean.”  
  
“Okay,” came the calm and soft agreement and Sam helps him into the bed and pulls the covers up to his chin tucking him in like Dean had once done for Sam.  
  
“I’m gonna go grab us some food, I will be gone for ten minutes.” He handed Dean a watch and rubbed his head, “keep track for me, and relax.” He demanded adding a small demand to it so Dean’s body would listen to the order.  
  
“Okay Sammy, hurry back. I don’t-“ he stopped himself and Sam nodded offering his normally unmoving brother a hug that was returned and held for at least a minute before he was released and permitted to move on.  
  
As soon as he stepped outside he was on the phone to his father, it rang and rang he wasn’t sure why he thought it would be different this time. There was no answer and he left a voicemail having no other choice really but to deal with it by himself, he told his father that something had happened to Dean and they would be off the hunting for a little bit while they got sorted. That at least should get them a call back. Knowing that was all he could do for Dean outside of what he had planned for the evening he made his way to the local shop to collect his needed supplies.  
  
It was nine minutes and fifty-five seconds when Sam reappeared in the door with four bags of supplies in hand. Dean wanted to ask what it was but couldn’t open his mouth. Thankfully he didn’t have to worry about it as Sam climbed into the bed with him.  
  
“Got you some stuff.” Sam told him opening the bag to reveal a still warm pie and a DVD copy of the first season of Doctor Sexy.  
  
“Love you Sammy,” Dean told him not commenting on the tears that came to his eyes.  
  
“Love you too Dean. Now let’s watch some doctor and eat some pie”  
  
“Fuck yes.”  
  
*&&&***&*&*&&**&&&***&*&*&&**&&&***&*&*&&*  
  
While the boys adjusted to their world in the small hotel room across the street was the problem they were adjusting to. The demon grinned widely knowing that she would be able to come back, Sammy would be craving for another sip in a few weeks and Dean. Well Dean was just perfection on a stick, she wanted to take his ass next time and really hoped there would be more than one time, thankfully with the brand no other supernatural creature will attempt to take what is hers and the brand offered a tracking spell that she could activate any time or place.  
  
For now she would let them think they could hear and fix everything that was wrong, she would wait for the perfect time to spoil it all, a grin starting to split across her face. Fuck she couldn’t wait to break Dean and watch the fire in Sammy grow. Chuckling she moved into the dark of the evening knowing it would only get better from here.  
  
 **END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or is it? Do we want more or are we happy with the ending?


End file.
